When Running isn't Enough
by Spiritgirl-11
Summary: The newest agent, Arri McKay, had a troubled past. She puts it behind her but when her best friend is kidnapped and her long lost brother gets involved in a case will she be able to stay at NCIS? Or will she be sent home after being convicted of a crime?
1. Second Chance?

**A/N Hey everyone! This is my first story so please review with ways to improve.**

**I wrote this story because I wanted to. If you don't like then well, don't read it. Please don't post nasty reviews. Also please no swearing. **

**My beta reader is Midnight Glaze. She is my best friend and an awesome beta. I wouldn't have been able to write this story without knowing she could edit it for me. Thanks Midnght Glaze =)**

**I totaly own NCIS. That's why I live in a dinky house in one of the worst states ever. **

**You probably are tired of reading this so I'm going to stop here =) Hope you like my story!**

Chapter 1: Second Chance?

I ducked just in time as a bullet hit the window next to me. I didn't dare look back-I knew they were after me. Leaping over a trashcan, I felt my pocket. It was still there. My silver locket- the only thing I had left. I looked back over my shoulder to see them gaining on me. I had to get out of there.

Another shot.

I ducked, the bullet skimming my shoulder as it tore my flesh. Pain shot through my whole body as I felt blood trickle down my arm in a thin stream. I hit the dead end-just a wall. It was slippery and wet but my only escape route. Pain almost kept me from climbing. I was almost up before they reached the wall. I grabbed the ledge but pain over came me. I slipped and fell down where they were waiting. My head hit the concrete with a thud. It was beginning to rain as they circled me. I knew it was over.

I didn't dare look up. A blanket wrapped my shoulders. Across the table a man sat. A file lay on the table. I knew what was coming. Every time I got caught. Another foster home. Another adoption. Another fake family. Another reason to hate life. Only this time I had no way to prepare myself for what was coming.

"So you're the famous unnamed girl."

I rolled my eyes. _Why do they try to talk to me like this?_

"You finally decided to visit our town. It's quite nice of you."

_I swear, if I had a gun, that man would be dead by now. _

"I've heard a lot about you."

_Oh goody. _He looked through the file. I knew he couldn't know too much. I made sure of that. But the file looked suspiciously big. _Could they know? No that's crazy. _No one_ could connect those dots. _

He closed the file and folded his hands. I knew what was coming. This is my last chance. Yeah right. Only his next words surprised me.

"You've had many chances. Well not anymore. It's over now."

Two men walked in. Police. Holding handcuffs. My mind kicked into overdrive.

"Have fun in Juvie."

I stared at the ceiling. For once I wasn't thinking of getting out. Ok so I wasn't actually in Juvie. Just a holding center. I had been in one many times before. Small room, tiny bed, and if you were lucky, a window. I knew it wouldn't be long before they came.

Juvie. The word haunted my mind. I had come close before but always managed to get away in time. But now was different. I couldn't run. Maybe it was my shoulder or just my want for someone to love me. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. No one loved me anymore. If they did, then why am I still running?

I couldn't sleep. My mind kept saying that I needed to get out of there but it might as well have been speaking a foreign language because my body wouldn't listen. I always had a reason to run and now I had a better one than ever. I could barely make out the ceiling in the dark. My brain raced through all my memories. I couldn't remember my real parents or my family. All I knew was that I had been adopted by many people but I had been lied to so many times, I didn't what about my past was true.

I didn't remember falling asleep but I must have. I heard footsteps outside the door. They were coming for me. I still didn't feel like running. My head was spinning-mainly from the pain in my shoulder- as a man opened the door and stepped in. It wasn't an officer. It was just a normal man. He was writing something down. I figured he was going to talk to me so when he left without saying a word I was surprised. I heard him talking to someone outside the door. Normally I would have listened. But now I just didn't care. I rolled back over and bit my tongue to keep a tear from rolling down my cheek. Someone else came in and grabbed my shoulder. _What now?_

Once again I found myself at the table. I was surprised that I was still there but I did my best to hide it. Another man sat with him and the officer stood behind them. Normally I would know what was going to happen but this was different. I had no clue of what was coming. I had never seen the man before in my life but for some reason he seemed to be interested in me. He was looking through my file and writing more down on the paper. Once in a while he would show something to the other man. I leaned back in my chair hoping I looked more confident than I felt.

It was a while before anyone spoke. And the first one was the mystery man.

"So she doesn't have a name?"

The officer looked at me before answering.

"No. She's known around here as the 'un-named girl'"

"So un-named girl, I see you have quite a history in this town alone."

I looked between them. _Can I get an explanation here? _The officer seemed to read my mind. I swear that's a requirement for the job.

"This is Mr. Williams, the head of ATTC."

I tried not to look confused but it must not have worked. Mr. Williams put a paper down in front of me before explaining.

"ATTC, Advanced Talent Training Center. It's a place where kids with special abilities can get training and opportunities to use them. Also acts as a home for some kids."

I didn't bother reading the paper. _Oh goody. Another orphanage. Fun, fun. _But the way he said it, it made it sound different. I almost thought that it would be better than Juvie but I stopped myself before I could. _What am I thinking? It's just a place filled with hopeless kids who think that somehow their life could be better going there. _At least that's what I wanted to think. I wouldn't admit it but I actually wanted a place to call home. I looked up at Mr. Williams. Both he and the officer were staring at me like they expected me to say something. I just shrugged not knowing what to say. The officer got the message.

"We're giving you a choice. It's either that or Juvie."

Like I didn't know that. It would be easier to get away from the other place if I could ever make myself.

"You're lucky. We don't give most kids a choice."

I couldn't help but laugh to myself when he said I was lucky. _Sure, I'm a kid living on the streets. That's totally lucky. _But deep down inside I knew I wanted to go to the center. I just couldn't find a way to admit that. I shrugged again.

"Whatever."

A smile spread across the man's face. I could tell that was the answer he was waiting for.

Mr. Williams kept trying to talk to me on the way. I just kept shrugging and ignoring him. _Where is this place anyway? _We finally stopped in front of a large building. _That's it? _I guess I didn't really know what to expect. I followed him into the building to find kids from age 8 to 18 playing games, working on computers, and creating things.

"Welcome to ATTC."

**A/N I know it's not a cliffhanger ending but there wouldn't be too many like this. If you're confused by anything just PM me. Oh and I'll try to post every other week on Fridays, maybe every week depending. **


	2. There's More to Life Than This

**A/N: Hey everyone! I posted after just one week! I know that might not sound like a lot but for me it's a big accomplishment. Well I hope you like the chapter. Please review! **

Chapter 2: There's More to Life Than This

I rolled over as the sun streamed through the window. It took a minute to remember where I was.

_Oh yeah. _The sound of voices traveled up the stairs and into my room. A knock sounded on my door. It was only 7:30am so I ignored it, figuring that it couldn't be _that _important. I rolled over, thinking they had gone away. Just then, the door opened. I couldn't see the person because I was facing the wall but I could tell that the voice was a girl's.

"Breakfast is ready. You better come while there's still some left."

She waited like she expected me to jump up and come running.

_I'm not a dog._ When I didn't even stir, she gave up and left. Ever since I walked in the building kids had been so friendly. I was sick of it and I hadn't even been there a whole day._ Don't they know when enough is enough?_ I sighed._ Why am I here anyway?_ I looked over at a newspaper sitting on the chair. "Mystery Girl Caught for Good."_Oh yeah. That's why._ Just by the commotion downstairs I knew it was going to be a long day.

A day is 24 hours. Sleep usually takes about 9 hours of that. So that leaves 15 hours. I've been up since 8. It's only 10 now-2hours. _So why does it feel like it's been three times that?_

I only got about 30 minutes more sleep after the girl left. You don't get to sleep much on the run, so I welcomed it whenever I could. I had missed breakfast, which this man makes it sound like the worst crime you can commit. I was only half listening to him because I was too busy watching the other kids around. They were all smiling and laughing together-all except one girl in the corner. She was working on the computer with headphones on. Some boys came up and started laughing at what was on the computer. She looked sad and alone, a feeling I knew only too well.

The man must have been done talking because he had gotten up. I silently followed him to a group of computers. The girl looked up and tried to smile. I looked away. I couldn't bear to look at her. I didn't know who but she looked like someone I knew before. For the life of me, I couldn't remember who it was but I guess it was someone close to me because tears came to my eyes whenever I thought of her.

The room was small with computers lining the walls. There weren't too many kids there-only the boys and the other girl. It was quiet except for the clicking of the keys. A window filled one of the walls facing a yard where kids were playing a soccer game. I wanted nothing more than join them but I didn't know what they would think of 'newbies' playing.

I sat down at the computer. There wasn't much on it—just some games. I hadn't used a computer for the last 4 years at my last foster home but it wasn't too hard to figure it out. I had soon become so involved in the games that I didn't even notice when Mr. Williams came up and watched me for a while. My favorite one was called "Castle Attack". It was a medieval castle but aliens were attacking. It was really easy. I beat the game so I went looking for others. Soon I was playing blackjack with someone in China. I winning but before I could trump the other kid with my perfect 21, Mr. Williams came back and told me to follow him. Part of me still wanted to be the rebellious kid I was all my life until I realized this guy was keeping me out of jail.

I followed him into his office. Sitting down at the computer, he opened the same file from the first day. I couldn't imagine what he would want. But then again, I still can't imagine why he took me in anyway. I still think he's crazy—I should know—I've seen some pretty crazing people in my life. I've seen and done a lot of things a 13 year old girl should never see or do. My life has never been "normal" and I don't think it will ever be. I'm just waiting for it to be a good non-normalinstead of bad.

It was kind of weird just sitting there. No one was talking. At least that gave me time to think. I've always thought a lot. When I was younger, I remember not talking for a couple years. I thought a lot. I don't exactly remember why I wasn't talking, just that I never did. Just like I can't remember who my parents were or who I really am. I meet many people who could have helped but I guess I never trusted anyone enough.

The door creaked open as another man tried to sneak in. He hurried in to take the seat next to me. Mr. Williams looked annoyed which wasn't a usual look for him. He caught me looking at him and quickly put his usual smile back on. Luckily, I had enough experience to know when someone was faking. The second man cleared his throat but Mr. Williams was the first to speak.

"Well I hope you've had a nice first day. I see you fit in perfectly here."

_I do? Well that's a first._ I had always seemed to never fit in. I could still never figure out the reason. I still think this guy's crazy but apparently that's never stopped him.

"I've been doing a little research-on you. I was able to track your records back a couple years. It doesn't look good. You've been through a lot. And this is only part of it. I'm guessing there's more?"

_It doesn't look good? That's an understatement. And that's just in the last couple of years._ Luckily he hadn't found the worst of it—about 4 years ago.

"Well the thing about ATTC is it's not only a place for kids to train and live, it's also a second chance. Well, it can be—if you accept it. You accepted it earlier but that was before. You have the chance to go back, if you want."

_Apparently he's never worked with a delinquent before, but I'm pretty sure no one would _want _to go to jail._ It was silent for the next minute. The clock ticked as he looked at me waiting for me to answer. _Why does everyone expect me to give some big, long answer? I wish everyone knew sign language so no one would have to talk. _Finally he took my silence as an answer.

"In that case, I thought-"

The man sitting next to me cleared his throat.

"_We _thought that it would best if no one learned of your past. Everyone deserves a second chance and that certainly applies to you. We had the idea of giving a new identity. It wouldn't be lying because you _are_ a new person here."

_And like I care if I lie to someone. And since when am I a "new person"? This place just gets weirder and weirder._

The second man stood up and walked over to the computer. He laid the file he was holding on the desk in front of me. They were both smiling at me. One of the first things I learned on the run is that sometimes, a smile is the most dangerous thing.

_Right now? I'm not sure._ I didn't know what they wanted me to do. The man opened the file in front of me. The profile of a girl was in it. The only thing missing was the picture. I didn't know what to do. The idea of being someone totally different kind of sounded good to me. I looked up, unsure of what to do.

Everyone has something that helps relieve stress and make them feel better. For some it's writing or playing a sport. Me? I shootguns. I've learned how to use over 30 kinds of fire arms. Now I was using a simple pistol. I set the gun down after a perfect round. There _was _a line of bottles on the fence, before I hit them. I smiled as I started to reload the gun. Nothing made me feel better. Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all.

I had total concentration as the fired at the targets. I was wearing ear protection so I would have never noticed Mr. Williams and the other man watching me from a distance. I wouldn't have cared anyway. I heard them talking earlier about trying to find me something to do with my life. I thought my life was perfectly fine before, but apparently running from the police isn't classified as something good.

Other kids were starting to leave. I guessed it was time for dinner.

_Oh come on._ I pulled out my ear plugs and set down the gun. Everyone else was coming from activities. I found myself in the mist of them chatting away. I started to walk to the kitchen but changed my mind and headed to my room. I needed to think and I figured that would be the quietest place.

Once again in my room, I sat as thoughts poured into my head and swirled in my mind. It would have been nice to have someone else there to talk, to let the feelings escape me and free my shoulders of the overwhelming stress surrounding me, to but that wasn't about to happen. Lying on my bed, I found myself thinking of everything that had happened in just the last couple days. I thought of all the people that had helped me in my life. Some kids like me, others adults. We helped each other get things we needed, even busted each other out a couple times. And yet they're all still out there._ And I'm here._ Not wanting to let my emotions show, I rolled over and let sleep over take me.

Instead of the light of day, I woke to the sound of rain beating down on the roof. Not wanting to have someone else come in my room, I got up. I wasn't surprised to see that it was only 7:00am. I hadn't been able to sleep very well. My dreams might have well have been nightmares-true nightmares. I remembered my friend Laura from years had lived in Texas in the same neighborhood. She was the one who told me I should be a writer. I had so many stories in my head that I would never run out. _Only the thing she didn't know is, that now those stories are true. _True, I never listened to her back then but after that I had written a lot. She had always been a good editor. Now, I had a new story for her.

I snuck downstairs. Everyone was at dinner so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. Sitting down at the computer, I searched up her address. Strangely, I remembered it. I didn't know if she still lived there but I took a chance. _Does she still know who I am?_

I opened my eyes to another bright, cheery day. _Ugh. I've been here for a whole week. How did I survive? _Getting up, I felt on my bookcase for my locket. My mind perked up when I didn't feel it there. Searching the floor, I realized it must have fallen out of my pocket the day before. _Why wasn't I more careful? Now it's gone forever._ I sighed as I trudged down the stairs. Walking around the corner, I saw Mr. William's office. I debated asking him if anyone had found it. _I'd rather not have to talk to him but this is important. _Only as I approached the door, I found that he was in meeting. I was about to walk away when I heard my name. Pressing my ear against the door, I strained to hear.

"Jim, I'm worried. She hasn't been coming to meals, she doesn't talk to any of the other kids, and I've only heard her talk twice."

_Mr. William's name is Jim? _I couldn't help but sniffle a laugh.

"Don't worry so much about her. We've had plenty of other kids like that. The only thing I'm wondering about is what the rest of her past holds. The only thing we have is from two years back. She's quite the mysterious kid."

"Well I might be able help a little. Someone gave this. They said she dropped at the shooting range. They couldn't catch her so they gave it to me."

Mr. Williams must have been looking at the thing, whatever it was.

"Hmm…" I heard a little click and he sounded surprised. "Who are they?"

I gasped when I realized they had my locket. At least they couldn't see who the pictures were of. I couldn't even tell. All I knew was that they were my parents.

"Well we have to get her to open up somehow. I just received this letter. The only reason we have possession of her is because we're trying to help her. And if that doesn't happen soon, well then, they can take her back and you were she goes from there."

**A/N: I know some must be getting anxious, saying "What does this have to do with NCIS?" Well don't worry. It all comes into play in the next chapter. There's way more action and stuff after this. Just had to get all this out first. I'll try to post next week if I can! **


End file.
